Eowendial's Tale
by Eowendial Evenstar
Summary: Umm I suck at these things. Eowendial is the only female ranger. but her love is forbidden


Green hills no longer shadowed were quiet and tranquil. Thundering hooves dashed the peacefulness as a tall bay stallion galloped over the rise. A green cloak billowed behind his fair rider. Her watch over, Eowen Evenstar from the House of Lord Elrond rode for her father's land. Her light blond hair was hidden by a dark green hood. Green eyes gleamed set on a pale face were wide and beautiful. Watch, these days, was boring with the shadow if the East vanquished. The stallion's hooves splashed through the river bordering the Last Homely House. Eowen whispered softly to the great bay and his stride decreased. She swung off and led him to his stall.  
  
Eowen walked through the elegant rooms to report to Elrond Half-Elven. As she turned a corner she spotted familiar blond hair. She hiked up her skirts and sprinted forward, one room away Eowen slowed to a walk and strolled forward.  
  
"Na maras res mar ka Legolas - It's been so very long Legolas." She spoke in no more that a whisper it was intelligible only by him. He nodded and replied in the same language.  
  
"Rash ka Lady Eowen. - Too long Lady Eowen." She raised her head to his.  
  
"Ba selka. - Never again." Their lips met and Aragorn grinned slightly. Eowen had hidden this for much time, but it seemed all would now know. Gilmi frowned, how most unexpected this was. Eowen seemed to back away and she made her bows as a Ranger. "Welcome to the Last Homely House of Lord Elrond. I fear I must depart now to report to my father." She bowed again and hurried out.  
  
She was met half way by Elrond Half-Elven. She bowed and gave her report. "No strangers nor wanderers, the Shadow has not returned." Elrond nodded his dark hair carefully braided. His face neither young nor old, but wise. Here was Lord Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell.  
  
"And so my daughter, you have at last found love with a wood elf. This is what you wish?" Eowen had forgotten her father read many hearts and knew much about people even they themselves didn't know. A light red crept onto Eowen's fair complexion.  
  
"Indeed Father, it is." A look of dismay seemed to creep into his eyes. Eowen looked on confused until Elrond noticed her green stare fixed on him and attempted to smile.  
  
"Yes he is a prince, but is he worthy of the Evenstar? I have lost one daughter to unequal lineage. Though his is not so undeserving, the descendant of the Kings of Old, King of the race of men, he is not what I wished for my daughter." He paused, concern pulling the corners of his mouth down. "Very well, if that is what you want." Eowen smiled and sang the song Bilbo had sung at the council.  
  
"All that is gold does not glitter, Not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, Deep roots are not reached by the frost."  
  
"Well said my daughter, the elf prince Legolas I deem worthy."  
  
The blue light of the moon lit Rivendell giving it a mysterious beauty. The two lovers stood on a stone bridge where Aragorn and Arwen met. "Ey arshni urarmen. - My father understands." Eowen said, her voice trembling in the memory of her father's dismay. "Firjan ir jiskin nash ile nor doil ba sarsa dem lei Umdomiel. - Though at first he said you were unworthy of the Evenstar." A tear slid down her face. "Ar nor misk lei falk? - Do you feel the same?" She swallowed and kept her bright green eyes wide they were gleaming with tears. "Ar nor tiron lei Undomiel? - Do you fear the Evenstar?" A soft hand gently wiped her tears away and he drew her against him. The same strong hand lowered her cloak hood and smoothed her long blond hair.  
  
"Ey tiron lei wrashi dem lei Half-Elven. Ey ar ba tiron lei Lady Umdomiel, mir lasy ist re tiron lei umi nor dosli...- I fear the wrath of the Half-Elven. I do not fear the Lady Evenstar, it is hard to fear the one you love..." He brushed his lips on her forehead and raised her hood. "Go quick and go silent Eowen, your father is most unpleased with I. Regrettably, I must leave early this coming day, before the sun rises. I have been called to Mirkwood. Eowen blinked back tears.  
  
"When will I see you again Legolas?" His blue eyes were filled with distress.  
  
"I do not know Lady Eowen, for I hope it soon." Eowen bit back a sob; it had only been one short day. Their last parting when she had confessed her love had lasted for more than a year. "Cry not, Eowen, it will not be long." He drew a fine silver chain over his blond hair and placed it in her grasp. "Keep this close, it is the Greenleaf pendant." The pendant glowed a steady silver tinged with green. Eowen opened her hand and gasped. A leaf of pure silver was strung on the chain, from the center a small emerald shone a glistening green.  
  
Eowen lowered her hood and placed the chain over her head until it rested next to the Evenstar pendant she wore. Quickly she raised her hood and turned to Legolas. The moon shone an eerie green and Legolas bowed his head. "Until our next meeting Lady Eowen Evenstar, only female Ranger, princess of the elves, bearer of the Evenstar and Greenleaf pendants, the fair." 


End file.
